


В погоне за стражем

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: AU-развилка. События происходят где-то через полгода после финала новеллы. Экстры не учитываются. Вэй Усяню скучно, и он жаждет приключений и рвется бежать, покорять мир. Мир внезапно отвечает взаимностью, а именно вспоминает о Старейшине Илина и его давних долгах. А Лань Ванцзи, естественно, за все это огребать, потому что просто отдать на растерзание Усяня он не может.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Вэй Усянь сидел на камне у небольшой заводи и задумчиво щурился на солнце. Камень был приятно прогрет полуденным солнцем, а в воде плескались рыбы. Но двигаться было лень, рыбачить — тем более. В последнее время все слишком наскучило. Размеренная жизнь в Гусулань могла нравиться кому угодно, но только не ему. Деятельная натура Вэй Усяня требовала больше простора, больше загадок и приключений, больше жизни и веселья, в конце концов. С Лань Чжанем ему никогда не было скучно, но тот постоянно оказывался занят то делами ордена, то проведением занятий у адептов, а то и безумно долгими беседами с дядей. Лань Цижэнь, будто бы в отместку лично Вэй Усяню, приболел именно сейчас и сделался особо циничным и щепетильным в вопросах почтительного отношения к старшему поколению, а именно к себе. Видимо, возомнил, что жить ему осталось недолго и потому трудолюбиво и до изнеможения (не своего, а братьев Лань) напутствовал в том, как следует вести дела в ордене и во всех его владениях. Вэй Усянь видел его пару дней назад и мог бы поклясться, что с таким пышущим здоровьем видом никто в гроб никогда не ляжет, но стариковские капризы следовало уважать и по мере сил — терпеть. 

Вэй Усянь за пару месяцев усвоил, что в тех делах, в которых он не в состоянии помочь Лань Чжаню по причине своего болтливого и несдержанного характера, лучше бы ему вообще не мешать. Вот он и не мешал: ни с дядей, ни с разбором жалоб, поступающих из соседних селений, что находились за каменной грядой, ни с проблемными посетителями, что повадились бить поклоны перед входом в Гусулань с требованием «одолжить ненадолго Старейшину Илина» якобы потому, что лишь тот смог бы прогнать особо злобного духа или мертвеца. Когда посетители — грязные и изможденные дальней дорогой — явились впервые, Вэй Усянь обалдел и быстренько спрятался в дальних зарослях. А Ханьгуан-цзюнь, гордость Гусу, всего лишь немного нахмурился и заверил, что и сам с учениками прекрасно справится с таким простым делом. Но посетители уперлись: им хотелось лишь Старейшину Илина и никого больше. Объяснять, что желаемого они получить не смогут, пришлось чуть ли ни с неделю. В итоге Лань Чжань, вечно спокойный и непоколебимый, не выдержал-таки, вспылил и велел выставить всех прочь. Посетители отбыли расстроенными, но ничуть не оскорбленными, даже проклятий с их стороны никто не услышал — видать, решили добиваться своего другими способами. И другие способы не заставили себя ждать: все чаще и чаще являлись просители из разных частей страны, уверяющие, будто в их селение пришла такая беда, с которой не справится ни один заклинатель. По крайней мере, тот, что еще ни разу не умирал. Вэй Усянь от расстройства даже навел справки: ни в какой другой орден с подобными прошениями не обращались, никого больше до белого каления просители не доводили. Так что не удивительно, что дядюшка Лань показательно слег и занервничал больше прежнего. 

— С этим ничего не поделать, — вечером, когда они наконец остались наедине, сказал Лань Чжань. — Слухи, что ты вернулся, расползлись до самых окраин. 

Вэй Усянь кивнул. 

— А чем глуше местность, тем суевернее люди, — заключил Лань Чжань. 

— Хочешь сказать, — развеселился Вэй Усянь, — что я могу быть нужен лишь туповатым невеждам? Такого-то ты обо мне мнения, великолепный и сияющий, словно редкая жемчужина, Ханьгуан-цзюнь? А вдруг посетители на самом деле знают, о чем просят? И сверкающая жемчужина не справится с тем, с чем сможет разобраться мятежник и босяк?  
Лань Чжань моргнул и резко выдохнул — слишком резко, чтобы это можно было списать лишь на его возмущение. Испугался, что обидел? Или опасается, что он тут же придумает, как тайно сбежать и сделать все по-своему? 

— Но если твое мнение обо мне столь невысоко, почему ты все еще со мной? — Вэй Усянь хотел лишь немного его подколоть и развеселить, но, кажется, перегнул палку, потому что лицо Лань Чжаня сделалось бледнее обычного, а приоткрывшийся было рот снова захлопнулся. 

— Ладно, ладно, я лишь пошутил. Если бы ты был обо мне плохого мнения, то не стал бы терпеть все мои выходки. Это одно из ваших правил — не водить знакомство с тем, кто может заболтать тебя до полусмерти или же свести с ума своими необоснованными обвинениями, так ведь? 

— Нет такого правила, — серьезно возразил Лань Чжань. 

— Уверен, что теперь есть. Твой дядя на этой неделе непременно прикажет выбить на камне еще с десяток новых нравоучений, и среди них будет что-нибудь про меня. 

Лань Чжань наконец оттаял, видимо, порадовавшись, что буря из-за его неосторожных слов не разгорелась, а сошла на нет, даже не начавшись. 

— Не дури, — попросил он, притягивая Вэй Усяня к себе, невесомо касаясь губами его уха. 

— Это ты просишь наперед, чтобы я никуда не сбежал из Облачных глубин, или про сейчас? Потому что сейчас я намерен очень сильно подурить, — он обнял в ответ и уже воевал с его широким двойным поясом и завязками. — Так что про сейчас ничего обещать не могу. Ты в этих своих одеяниях точно как капустка сегодня — так сразу и не развернешь, не распутаешь, и потому я завожусь даже больше обычного… 

— Наперед. Никуда не уходи, не предупредив меня, — Лань Чжань не мешал избавлять его от одежды, но и не помогал, все еще думая о чем-то своем, беспокоящем его. 

— Договорились. Мы сбежим вместе — в отместку твоему дяде! И никому не скажем куда. Правда, романтично? 

Договорить Вэй Усяню не дали, опрокинув на кровать и погасив огонек в светильнике порывом магической силы. 

В эту ночь Лань Чжань был особенно внимательным и неутомимым и не успокоился, пока Вэй Усянь не признал вслух, что сбегать теперь ему точно не хочется, да и сил на побег не осталось, прямо совсем никаких…

Глава 2

В следующие два дня Вэй Усянь старательно гнал от себя скуку и чем только ни занимался, чтобы скоротать время. Сначала он тайком пробрался по крышам на уступ комнаты для занятий и долго подслушивал сверху, никем не обнаруженный, как Лань Чжань обучал второгодок правилам расставления золотых магических сетей и как адепты без устали перечисляли зазубренные недавно двенадцать отличий гуя от гуля. На последнем пункте, упоминающем ослиные копыта, Усянь тихо рассмеялся, решив, что подобную историю непременно надо будет рассказать своему своенравному ослу. 

Затем Вэй Усянь заскочил на кухню, мило поболтал с прислужницами, что драили котлы, и незаметно стащил у них пару яблок и немного редиса. Навестив у задних ворот загончик с кроликами, он щедро поделился с ними добытым, оставив себе лишь половину одного яблока. Кролики вроде уже к нему привыкли, хотя и не узнавали издалека, не подергивали довольно ушами, как бывало при приближении Лань Чжаня. Вэй Усянь поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь его переплюнет и кролики непременно научаться при его появлении перепрыгивать заграждение и совершать еще какие-нибудь невероятные трюки, выражая свою радость. И тогда станет совсем весело. 

Направляясь по лестнице к западной границе, Вэй Усянь предвкушающе вертел в пальцах Чэньцин. Он давно уже обшарил всю территорию в попытке обнаружить хоть что-то, способное выкопаться из земли и вспомнить о старых обидах, полученных при жизни. Но, понятное дело, клан Гусулань не просто так славился своими заклинателями и на своей территории давно вычистил все темные эманации и переродившихся существ. Флейта Вэй Усяня пела раз за разом напрасно. Впрочем, он и не планировал поднимать свирепых мертвецов — это было ни к чему, — но вот какую-то мелочь в виде полуистлевших зверей — не помешало бы. Ими удобно пользоваться для добывания информации. На главной дороге, ведущей в город, всегда полно путников, и, конечно же, они болтают обо всем подряд, не заботясь о том, кто может их подслушать. К досаде Старейшины Илина, на территории Гусулань выкапываться пока никто не спешил даже после повторно сыгранной призывной мелодии. Зато недавно Вэй Усянь учуял у мелкой заводи за старым полусгнившим деревянным мостом знакомую, от всех других скрытую, темную дымку застарелой обиды. Что за существо нашло свою смерть в мелководье столетие назад, затерялось в иле, но так и не успокоилось? 

Вэй Усянь с удобством устроился на мосту, свесил ноги к воде и заиграл тихую, неспешную мелодию. Она пока лишь вопрошала, предлагала познакомиться, не более того. Вэй Усянь только после возвращения до конца осознал, почему все неуспокоенные души льнут к нему, словно примагниченные: он был единственным, кто чуял их издалека, осязал их боль, видел клубящуюся темную дымку, сотканную из ненависти и обиды, за их спинами. Больше воззвать им было не к кому. Мертвецы (лютые, а иногда и те, что попроще) не всегда осознавали причину, из-за которой не могли уйти с миром. По дороге в Гусулань Вэй Усянь чуял их повсюду, но не показывал вида, конечно же, чтобы не обременять такой проблемой Лань Чжаня. На территорию ордена мертвецы проникнуть не могли, слишком сильной была защита, но наверняка околачивались где-то неподалеку. Даже Вэнь Нин предпочитал держаться подальше от талисманов, налепленных на ворота Облачных глубин, что уж говорить о мертвецах попроще? В какой-то степени Вэй Усянь даже был рад этому, потому что постоянно ощущать зловещую, придавливающую к земле, ауру чужой ненависти ужасно утомляло. 

Вот и теперь тварь, от которой, скорее всего, остались лишь кости, тихо взвыла откуда-то из-под ила и камней, стоило лишь ей услышать звуки его флейты. Чэньцин вывела последние ноты и затихла. Вэй Усянь заткнул ее за пояс и поднялся. 

— Ну давай же, покажись. Как это старейшины клана упустили тебя из вида? Как не стерли в порошок? 

Тварь взвыла и, раскидав столетние камни, вырылась из-под земли, расплескав кругом холодную воду из мелководья и окатив Старейшину Илина водопадом брызг. Вэй Усянь протестующе закричал, прикрываясь руками: все речные твари обладают пакостливым характером, даже те, что давно сдохли. Почему они его не боятся, в конце концов? Должны же? Наверно, он слишком добрый, как говорит Сычжуй. Ну хоть поднятые мертвецы ему подчиняются, и то ладно. Иначе зачем ему Чэньцин? 

От твари действительно остался лишь скелет, ни куска гниющей плоти, ни клочка чешуйчатой шкуры. Дракон. Это был мелкий, речной дракон. 

— Красавчик, — опешил Вэй Усянь. — Нет, правда, есть на что посмотреть! 

Тварь, что была намного выше его ростом, пялилась пустыми глазницами, лязгала челюстями. Острые и местами обломанные зубы шли в два ряда, а скелет на спине имел заостренные выросты. Хвост же, длинный и состоящий из множества позвонков, заканчивался мощной рогатиной из острых шипов. Вэй Усянь вспомнил, что в одном из свитков, хранящихся в библиотеке клана, видел нечто подобное, но с прорисованными мышцами и красно-бурой чешуей. Мифический страж, что когда-то считался оберегом старейшин. Но потом канул куда-то в небытие по непонятным причинам. 

— Что же тебе не дает покоя, раз прикипел к этому месту и продолжаешь бдеть? Кто-то предал тебя? Или сожрал любимую собачку и не объяснил почему?

Тварь повертела головой, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли подслеповато пытаясь признать местность. Но когда принюхалась — Вэй Усянь вздрогнул. По преданию страж без разбору разрывал на куски всех чужаков. 

— Я свой. Свой! Вот смотри, — он извлек из-за кожаного манжета резной пропуск, который ему выдал Лань Чжань. — Чуешь? Кем пахнет? Чья сила на нем? Узнаешь? То-то же. 

Страж немного расслабился, снова завертел башкой в разные стороны. Прошлепал по мелководью до другого берега, ударил хвостом по здоровенному камню, оставляя на нем глубокую царапину. Территорию свою помечал что ли? 

Вэй Усяню пришлось последовать за ним. 

— Ты не упокоился из-за голода? Твой старейшина помер, а больше тебя некому было покормить? Или ты что-то не доделал? Интересно, как теперь тебя заставить закопаться назад? 

Тварь невнятно лязгнула челюстями и улеглась на землю. Рыкнула. На этот раз довольно громко. 

— Потише! Если всполошатся и прибегут адепты, неизвестно, кому достанется больше — мне или тебе. Сейчас быстренько выясним, на кого ты держишь обиду, и ты уйдешь. Договорились? 

За спиной стража медленно, но неотвратимо сгущалась темная дымка — она свирепела прямо на глазах. 

Слева, на каменных ступенях, послышались шаги и тихие голоса. 

— Спрячься! — велел Вэй Усянь, хватаясь за флейту. — Позже со всем разберемся. Понимаешь? Уходи! — он поднес флейту к губам и тихо наиграл мотив подчинения. — Уходи! Но никого до ночи не сожри! — он указал рукой в сторону густых зарослей. — Быстро!

К радости Вэй Усяня тварь ему повиновалась, хотя и не без некоторого сомнения. Она спряталась в зарослях, распластавшись на земле, но оставила при этом недалеко от него внушительные борозды от своих лап и хвоста. 

— Определенно, день сегодня удался. Поднимать зубастого монстра мне еще не доводилось. Облепить его сдерживающими талисманами? Или так обойдется? — Вэй Усянь задумался. Написанные кровью талисманы применять точно нельзя. Тварь из одних костей и совсем без плоти, какая уж тут живительная сила, завязанная на крови? 

— Рассказать о тебе муженьку или не стоит? Все-таки… лучше умолчать. Всем спокойнее будет. 

Вэй Усянь успел вовремя применить заклинание, заметающее следы на земле, когда мимо него прошли адепты, вежливо поклонившись. Вэй Усянь улыбнулся в ответ, мысленно проклиная свою невезучесть. Ну почему из всех мертвецов здесь, в Гусулань, не упокоился именно мифический страж? Когда все всплывет, его точно выгонят из Облачных глубин. Сам он себя не чувствовал виноватым, но Старейшина Лань точно воспользуется столь удобным предлогом. Впрочем, Вэй Усянь и сам уже не раз подумывал сбежать из этих мест, прихватив с собой и Лань Ванцзи. Можно будет вдоволь попутешествовать, а позже поискать заброшенный, никому не нужный дом и там обустроиться. Но одно дело — гордо сбежать самому, и совсем другое — когда тебя выпроваживают силой…


	2. Главы 3, 4

Глава 3

Весь вечер ушел на то, чтобы нарисовать две стопки сдерживающих талисманов. Вернее на то, чтобы изобрести нечто новое — компактное, но вмещающее в себя побольше силы и совмещающее как приказ подчинения, так и полное доверие к приказывающему. Все-таки слепое подчинение стража не даст нужного эффекта: без понимания, что ему понадобилось, нет смысла вхолостую гонять тварь по ближайшему к ним лесу. Вэй Усяню пришлось позаимствовать у Лань Чжаня старый свиток из затертой рисовой бумаги, порвав его на полоски для талисманов. Свиток вроде не представлял из себя ничего особенного, какие-то очередные «запрещено» и «не дозволяется». Наверняка Лань Чжань наизусть все помнил, так что рисовая бумага ему за ненадобностью. Насколько Усянь помнил, в Гусулань имелся пунктик по поводу качества бумаги, а значит, затертость — уже плохо. Так что Лань Чжань ему еще спасибо скажет, что он так умно утилизировал ненужное. 

Страж обнаружился все в тех же зарослях, в которых его оставил Вэй Усянь. Зловещая аура негодования усилилась, она так и клубилась вокруг твари и перетекала между ее треснутых ребер, буквально перла напролом из пустых глазниц. Пока он налепил все талисманы на тварь, чуть не взмок. Зато теперь поведение стража сделалось более осмысленным и подконтрольным. Велев твари перемахнуть через ограждение территории ордена и скрыться в бамбуковом лесу, Вэй Усянь довольно крутанул в пальцах флейту — ею не пришлось воспользоваться ни разу, считай — достижение. 

Лань Чжань уже не раз заводил разговор о том, что в новом теле Усяня сейчас должно быть меньше зависимости от Чэньцин, нежели в теле прошлом. Да и зачатки ядра оказались не в столь плачевном состоянии, как они оба опасались. Потому недалек тот день, когда Лань Чжань, под нажимом советов своего брата, вообще запретит пользоваться Чэньцин — якобы для пользы самого же Усяня. Не то чтобы Усянь сам не понимал, куда все может зайти, но привычка есть привычка, просто так от нее не избавиться. Тем более, что Чэньцин — это лишь ключ, сам же замок вплелся куда-то в меридианы силы, истекающей из глубин самой сущности Вэй Усяня. И тут пользуйся флейтой или же зарой ее куда-нибудь под корни синего магического кипариса — без особой разницы. Как показала практика, при необходимости нужная мелодия может рождаться прямо из горла Вэй Усяня, и отсутствие флейты не станет препятствием. Но Лань Чжаня огорчать не хотелось, поэтому Вэй Усянь делал все от него зависящее, чтобы с чистой совестью можно было заверить, будто Чэньцин болтается за поясом совсем невостребованная. 

***

Первый в этом году выводок адептов отправился на Ночную охоту под предводительством старших учеников как раз на следующий день. Вэй Усянь облегченно выдохнул, когда узнал, что Сычжуй с ними не отбыл — тому поручили возглавить отработку навыков у первогодок. Но Вэй Усянь все-таки посоветовал Цзинъи сильно не задерживаться с адептами в окрестностях ордена, все-таки страж пока непредсказуем, и кто знает, чем может закончиться столкновение с ним. Решив, что, сделав одно хорошее дело, можно и отдохнуть, Вэй Усянь стащил на кухне несколько рисовых булочек, пробрался к крыше складского домика и с наслаждением растянулся на нагретой солнцем черепице. Сверху был отличный обзор, и можно отследить перемещение всех учеников и приглашенных мастеров клана. В числе последних было несколько женатых, и им позволили разместить свои семьи за периметром учебного комплекса. Вэй Усяню нравилось наблюдать за играми детей, которых по причине малого возраста пока не привлекали к обучению и тренировкам. Веселые игры детворы забавляли и навевали воспоминания о прежних временах, проведенных в Пристани лотоса. 

— Вей Ин. 

Он улыбнулся, показательно сладко потянулся и лишь потом посмотрел вниз, на стоящего на земле Лань Ванцзи. 

— Разве сегодня у тебя нет занятий? 

— Надо поговорить. 

Это подразумевало, что придется спуститься, но Усяню не хотелось. В первую очередь потому, что вид у младшего брата Лань был нахмуренный. Скорее всего, занудный дядюшка опять чего-то хотел, а убедить Вэй Усяня не спорить мог лишь Лань Чжань. 

— Тогда иди сюда, — он подвинулся, приглашающе похлопав по черепице рядом. И как Лань Чжань всегда так легко его находит? Когда он и сам не знает толком, куда захочется отправиться в следующий раз. 

Лань Чжань легко взмыл вверх, придержав свой меч неуловимым движением. 

— В окрестностях заметили проявление темных эманаций, — начал он сразу по существу, присаживаясь. 

— И дядя сразу решил, что это я?

Лань Чжань сильнее поджал губы. 

— Может, сходим и проверим вместе? — оживился Вэй Усянь. — Вдруг что интересное? И необычное? Не все ж вашим адептам прочесывать местность в качестве наказания за провинности. 

Кажется, Лань Чжань тоже несколько оживился. По крайней мере, бросил на него более долгий взгляд, чем обычно. Или Вэй Усянь выдал себя? Вряд ли их встреча с Вэнь Нином сильно расстроит его, это он раньше дико ревновал Вэй Усяня, теперь как-то вроде смирился. А поговорить с Вэнь Нином надо срочно и лучше при свидетелях, чтобы потом не подумали чего плохого. Если Сычжуй не вышел за пределы Облачных глубин, значит, и Призрачный генерал неподалеку. 

— Мгм, — решил Лань Чжань, оставшись чем-то довольным. Иногда казалось, что он даже мысли мог читать. Хотя за столько долгих лет отработки сложных навыков своего пути меча он научился бы и не такому. Во всяком случае, Вэй Усянь не удивился бы, даже узнай, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь научился ходить прямо по облакам. — Но тогда захвати свой меч, и потренируем твою оборону. 

Вэй Усянь сразу скис: сам знал, что для поддержания ядра требовались постоянные тренировки, но каждый раз понимать, насколько ты слаб и беззащитен — малоприятное дело. Даже в десять лет его навыки были на порядок лучше, чем сейчас. Но спорить в таком деле с Лань Чжанем было бесполезно: если он выделил на это свое драгоценное время, значит, не отступится. «Непреклонен» — вот что добавилось в его характеристики за последние тринадцать лет, что Вэй Усянь отсутствовал. Если кто-то при необходимости гнулся, но не ломался, то знаменитый Ханьгуан-цзюнь не ломался в принципе. А гнуться вообще не умел. 

Вэй Усянь кивнул и спрыгнул на землю. Все-таки прогулка за пределы территории, даже если и такая — намного лучше, чем ничего. Ну и заодно можно будет проверить, выследит страж их перемещения или нет. Темные эманации, скорее всего, из-за него. Учует это Лань Чжань или нет? А если все же поймет, то удастся ли его уговорить пока помолчать и никому ничего не рассказывать? Ведь он прощал ему теперь почти все, если, разумеется, это не грозило кому-то опасностью. Прощал и терпел. Интересно, насколько его хватит? На два месяца? На полгода? Вэй Усянь и рад был бы щадить его чувства, но не провоцировать просто не мог. Лань Чжань так смотрел на него, когда ему что-то не нравилось, что хоть тут же рисуй с него портрет — чтобы вспоминать и смаковать долгими холодными вечерами, когда тот так возмутительно задерживался на собраниях ордена. А еще Вэй Усяню безумно нравилось, когда взгляд Лань Чжаня теплел — вот как сейчас. Ресницы чуть подрагивали, радужка казалась светлой-светлой, совсем как вода в реке при свете луны, и руки Вэй Усяня сами тянулись подергать за безупречно белую ленту, что вилась в его волосах. 

Вот в лесу это и можно будет сделать, когда останутся одни, без свидетелей. 

Глава 4

— Ничего не чувствую, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, когда повторно задействовал заклинание обнаружения, но так ничего этим и не добился. — Следов темной силы нет. Мы далеко уже ушли. 

Вэй Усянь лишь задумчиво скривился. Подошел к дереву, у которого нижние ветки были ближе к земле, запрыгнул на самую широкую и устроился на ней с удобством. Лань Чжань не чувствовал, но зато Усянь чуть ли не осязал всем своим телом — тварь, напитанная гневом и захлебывающаяся бессильной яростью, идет точно за ними следом. Иногда заросли сбоку чуть подрагивали, иногда по спине бежали колючие мурашки. Лань Чжань что-то был сегодня несобран и задумчив, иначе с его опытом охоты точно приметил бы это. 

— Я могу задействовать Чэньцин, и тогда точно убедимся. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Лань Чжань, застывая напротив. — Тебе надо реже про нее вспоминать. 

— Дядя, небось, потребовал, чтобы ее вообще у меня отобрали, так? Но ты отказался, и теперь каждый ее звук напоминает дяде, что он должен настоять на своем во что бы то ни стало. Верно? 

— Мгм. 

— Видишь, я догадливый, — улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, — и сам к ней даже не прикасаюсь. Но все же лучше, чтобы она была у меня. В чужих руках она может… принести беду. 

— Слишком большой соблазн, — Лань Чжань удобнее перехватил свой меч, явно намекая, что пришли они сюда не лясы точить. 

— Соблазн для других? 

— Для тебя в первую очередь. Но мне на хранение ты ее не отдашь. 

— Мгм, — передразнил его Усянь, кивая. И посмотрел на меч, который выбрал недавно. К Суйбяню он никак не мог заставить себя прикоснуться. И хотя Лань Чжань долго его убеждал, что свой меч — это лучший вариант из всех возможных, и хотя Суйбянь его признал и распечатался, но на Усяня каждый раз накатывала такая тоска, стоило лишь подумать об этом, что он наотрез отказался. Тогда Лань Чжань отвел его в их оружейную и предложил выбрать любой, что придется по вкусу. Усянь долго кружил и пытливо выискивал, брал в руки то один клинок, то другой, но откладывал назад, пока у стены, на странном держателе, слишком простом для такого шикарного меча, не обнаружил истинное сокровище. Меч был тонок, легок, с незатейливой резьбой у рукояти, совсем без каких-либо украшений. Но зато чувствовались остаточные следы многочисленных заговоров на удачу и точность удара. Усянь сначала трепетно провел пальцем по всей длине меча, которая, к слову, была недостаточной для надежного боевого клинка, и лишь затем удовлетворенно кивнул — он ему нравился. Он сделал несколько пробных взмахов, подстраиваясь под меч, и заслушался тонким звоном, издаваемым клинком при рубящих ударах. 

— Отличный, — сказал он, обернувшись к Лань Чжаню. 

— Он короткий. Не подойдет. 

— То, что надо! — не согласился Вэй Усянь, — Я его беру. Он делает мою руку будто бы парящей. 

Лань Чжань без предупреждения извлек свой меч из ножен и напал, метя прямо в грудь. Вэй Усянь отпрянул назад и успел отбить следующий удар, более сильный. Они какое-то время еще покружили в тесной комнате, заставленной со всех сторон, аккуратно обменялись несколькими ударами, потом Усянь все-таки случайно оступился, зацепившись сапогом за какой-то уступ. И сразу к его горлу приставили кончик меча, а он, вытянув руку во всю длину, не смог-таки никак навредить противнику — длины нового меча не хватало. 

— Убедился? — без каких-либо эмоций спросил Лань Чжань. — Короток. 

— Можно что-нибудь придумать, — заупрямился Усянь. Меч из руки выпускать не хотелось, он казался чем-то родным и близким. — Выучить хитрый прием или нарастить за счет боевой магической силы. 

— Ненадежно. И он слишком легкий. Возьми себе другой. 

— Он тебе не нравится? — удивился Усянь. — Почему? 

— Упрямый, — сквозь зубы выдавил Лань Чжань. — Ты уже все решил. 

Усянь тем временем крутил в руке меч, по-всякому его проверяя. 

— Почему он тебе не нравится? — он опять посмотрел на Лань Чжаня, разочарованного по какой-то причине. 

— Он не может мне не нравиться. Это мой первый меч. Ученический. 

— Оу. Теперь понятно, — Усянь широко улыбнулся, — почему он мне так подошел. Однозначно, он теперь мой! Ну не смотри так. Я его не испорчу! На нем не будет ни малейшего повреждения! Хочешь поклянусь в этом? 

— Упрямый, — снова обронил Лань Чжань, разворачиваясь и выходя на улицу. Усянь поспешил следом. 

Вот и теперь, сидя на ветке дерева и поглаживая лезвие своего нового меча, Вэй Усянь улыбался, видя поджатые губы Лань Чжаня. Упрямым быть выгодно: можно пронаблюдать тень ошарашенности на столь прекрасном лице, которое к тому же тебе еще и очень дорого. 

— Я придумал, видишь? Его длина теперь ничуть не меньше, чем у твоего Бичэня! 

— Это?.. — Лань Чжань подошел вплотную и разглядывал лезвие в упор. — Ты за счет внутренней силы собираешься каждый раз длину наращивать? Непрактично. 

— Я уже почти привык. Ничего сложного. Противник не догадается, а в трудной ситуации всегда можно нарастить еще чуток, и тогда победа точно за мной. Проверим? — он спрыгнул на землю и встал в позицию. 

Они какое-то время проверяли возможные недостатки такой придумки, парируя удары друг друга и провоцируя на разные выпады, пока не выдохлись. 

За их спинами, в зарослях, что были с человеческий рост, хрустнула ветка. 

Вэй Усянь от досады закатил глаза: не вовремя и очень-очень неудачно. Объяснять про стража он сегодня не планировал.


	3. Глава 5, 6

Глава 5

После неосторожного хруста ветки ничто больше не нарушало обычного птичьего гомона и жужжания насекомых. Но Лань Чжань, полуобернувшись в ту сторону, все равно сказал:

— Выходи! 

После небольшой заминки кусты все-таки раздвинулись, и из-за колючих веток к ним продрался Лань Сычжуй. 

— Прошу прощения. Я шел в другую сторону, — он официально поклонился, как будто приветствовал их в учебной комнате, при всех. Но его встрепанный вид и листья в волосах сводили на нет всю официальность. Вэй Усянь не сдержался и весело фыркнул. «Запрещено неподобающе выглядеть», — вспомнил он. Процитировать вслух или не стоит?

— Разве ты не должен быть сейчас в Гусу и приглядывать за тренировочным полем? — Усянь опередил собирающегося что-то сказать Лань Чжаня. Отчитать тот всегда успеет, а сейчас куда важнее выведать истинную причину столь смелого поступка — чтобы Сычжуй не послушался главу ордена, должна быть ну очень веская причина. 

— Все группы отправились на обед, дежурящие на своих постах. Наставник отбыл по какому-то важному делу в город. Я воспользовался перерывом для… личных нужд. 

Лань Чжань все еще строго смотрел, не издавая ни звука. 

— Жетон, позволяющий при необходимости покидать территорию ордена, у меня никто не забирал, — осторожно пояснил Сычжуй. 

— Разве отсутствие наставника Цижэня и твоя вылазка, незамедлительно последовавшая за этим — лишь простое совпадение? — не отставал Вэй Усянь. 

Сычжуй открыл было рот, но передумал и ничего не сказал. При этом у него точно так же нахмурились брови, как бывало часто у Лань Ванцзи, что Усянь невольно залюбовался. Воспитанник не просто его обожал, он во многом его копировал, может и неосознанно, но все же весьма прилежно. 

— Объясни, — велел Лань Чжань. 

— Я как раз уже возвращался и направлялся к главной дороге, но услышал звон мечей и подумал, может, кому нужна помощь. Объявили, что вчера в лесу заметили следы необычной темной силы, следовало это проверить. 

— И ты решил, что это мог быть Вэнь Нин? — догадался Усянь. — Он ведь здесь из-за тебя?

Сообразив, что умолчать о настоящей причине прогулки в лес не выйдет, Сычжуй кивнул. 

— Лучше было его предупредить и сказать, чтобы побыстрее уходил, так ведь? 

— Похвальное рвение, — снова опередил Лань Чжаня Усянь. — Так легче будет вычислить настоящий источник темной силы, да и чем меньше при этом беспокоить дядю Цижэня, тем лучше, его нервы надо беречь. Ведь в этот раз тебя не отпустили со всеми на Ночную охоту именно из-за Призрачного Генерала? 

Лань Сычжуй вспыхнул так, будто его обвинили в нарушении как минимума десятка правил. 

— Мастер Саньду Шэншоу нажаловался. Прошлая охота оказалась неудачной. А Цзин Лина после этого вообще посадили под домашний арест. 

Вэй Усянь и Лань Чжань переглянулись: в таком случае Вэнь Нину точно лучше было не светиться поблизости. 

— Помощь здесь никому не требуется, — Лань Чжань демонстративно убрал свой меч в ножны. — Можешь возвращаться в Облачные глубины. 

— Хорошо, — Сычжуй снова поклонился, почему-то бросил благодарный взгляд в сторону Вэй Усяня и мгновенно скрылся. 

Лань Чжань долго и настойчиво пилил его недовольным взглядом. 

— Ну правда же похвальное рвение? Тем более ушел, когда все были при деле и никто не заметил бы его недолгого отсутствия. Давай сделаем вид, что и мы не заметили? 

Лань Чжань издал какой-то звук — явно демонстрирующий несогласие и совсем не похожий на его обычное «Мгм». Усянь его раньше точно не слышал. 

— Воспитание — это не только правила и неотвратимые наказания, если ты не в курсе, — весело пояснил Усянь, — это, прежде всего, стимулирование желания думать своей головой. Цзин Лин наказан, значит, стоит замести следы и свести потери к минимуму. А-Юань молодец, далеко пойдет. 

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь, что он молодец?

— Знаю, в чем состоит воспитание. Много лет я с этим справлялся. 

— Только не утверждай, как и все, что я его порчу! — взмолился Усянь. — Я дело говорю. А Вэнь Нина и правда надо бы отправить отсюда. Для пользы общего дела. Ты слышишь? — повысил голос Усянь, обращаясь уже не к Лань Чжаню. Где недавно был Сычжуй, там же должен прятаться и Вэнь Нин — он не ушел бы, не убедившись, что тот благополучно вернулся домой. 

— Господин Вэй, — раздалось приветственное и очень вежливое с ветки дерева далеко впереди. Они с Лань Чжанем быстро перевели туда взгляд. — Господин Лань, мое почтение. В окрестностях действительно бродит нечто странное. Подойти близко к нему не рискнул, но узнал талисманы и…

— Подожди, подожди! — перебил его Усянь, пока тот не выболтал ненужного. — Ты знаешь, где оно сейчас? 

— Нет. Кажется, оно затаилось. Мне надо будет уйти?

— Да, — в этот раз Лань Чжань опередил Усяня, и, не особо церемонясь, настоял на своем. Но оно и понятно — он никогда не любил Призрачного генерала. 

— Когда все успокоится, я сам тебя найду, — пообещал Усянь. — Не волнуйся ни о чем. 

— Но, господин Вэй… — замялся тот. — Я никогда не встречал ничего настолько… странного. Даже не уверен, что я с ним справлюсь. 

— Это лютый мертвец? — спросил Лань Чжань, косясь на свой меч. 

— Не уверен, но оно точно неживое. Можно я останусь? 

Но Лань Чжань был непреклонен и выпроводил Вэнь Нина почти сразу же. Усянь задумчиво поглаживал флейту у себя на поясе и старался настроиться на нужный лад, почуять, есть ли в этом лесу еще что-то, кроме стража. Настроиться не выходило.

— Как ты сумел настолько легко узнать в кустах Сычжуя? И меня ты всегда находишь, куда бы я ни пошел. 

— Есть определенная техника. Если на кого-то настроиться, можно чувствовать, — ответил Лань Чжань, без эмоций наблюдая, как Усянь опять усаживается на облюбованную им недавно ветку.

— Чувствовать постоянно? 

— Зависит от уровня силы. И практики. 

— И долго ты настраивался на меня? 

— Тринадцать лет. 

— Мгм, — в задумчивости выдал Усянь, выуживая из-за пояса Чэньцин и крутя ее в пальцах. — То есть все то время, пока меня не было?   
— Кроме прочего от этого была и польза, — против обыкновения разговорился Лань Чжань. — Я перепробовал разные техники, в кое-чем неплохо напрактиковался, когда вылавливал Сычжуя при его попытках сбежать. В восемь лет он стал очень самостоятельным. 

— Он сбегал из Гусу?

— Ему не сразу тут понравилось. 

— От голода наверно, — усмехнулся Усянь. — Кормят у вас тут отвратительно, уж извини. 

— Ты же получаешь все, что хочешь. Чем ты недоволен? 

— Все просто великолепно, — широко улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, — я просто пошутил. Ну или почти так, — он все еще не выпускал из рук флейту, и Лань Чжань подошел, сжал его пальцы своими. 

— Что ты задумал сделать? 

— Нам же надо, наконец, понять, что это за темная тварь такая? Если какой-то особо матерый лютый мертвец, по типу того, в которого на наших глазах превратился Не Мицзуе, то лишь я смогу его призвать. А потом решим, что с этим делать. 

Лань Чжань покачал головой. И флейту он так и не отпускал. 

— Завтра с учениками проверим лес по всему периметру и заклинаниями загоним это нечто к ловушке у родника. Сквозь преграду охранных сетей оно не проберется. 

Усянь, закипая от гнева, недовольно вырвал свою руку с флейтой из его хватки. 

— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя бесполезным. Не стоит так настойчиво меня оберегать. Я не сахарный, не растаю. И никто меня не съест. Если ты забыл, вообще-то меня боятся во всех четырех округах, я знаменитый Старейшина Илина и…

— И твоя слава не дает тебе покоя? Хочется снова что-то доказать? 

— Я могу делать то, что другим не под силу. Этого уже не изменить и никак из меня не вытравить! Если вы с вашим дядюшкой мечтаете избавиться от этого, тогда придется избавиться и от меня! 

Они с гневом смотрели друг на друга, и где-то в груди Усяня клокотала, разрасталась вязкая, противная, вымораживающая внутренности чернильная клякса ненависти. Захотелось вдруг мести: буйной, отупляющей, выплескивающейся на все, что попадается под ноги… Флейта в пальцах задрожала, оживая. 

— Вэй Ин! — позвал Лань Чжань. — Ты меня слышишь? 

— Вэнь Нин прав, — сглотнув и с трудом приходя в себя, сказал Усянь, — здесь бродит что-то совсем гадкое. И оно мне не подчинится. 

Он мог бы добавить, что оно, скорее, подчинит Усяня себе, но пугать Лань Чжаня не хотелось. А тот продолжал смотреть с укоризной на флейту. 

— Убираю, убираю, — сдался Усянь, пряча ее за пояс. — Играть сегодня я на ней не стану. 

Наконец Лань Чжань успокоился, мгмкнул в своей манере, соглашаясь. Очень хотелось побыстрее согреться и забыть о минутной слабости, о темноте, затаившейся внутри. Усянь прильнул к Лань Чжаню, обнимая. Ветка была широкой и удобной, можно было бы устроиться на ней и вдвоем. Тот обнял в ответ. 

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — улыбнулся Усянь, отстраняясь, и уже совсем в другом настроении смотря снизу вверх на него. — Деревья, трава, ты рядом. Могу завязать глаза. Поцелуешь меня, как тогда? Ханьгуан-цзюнь, бесстрашный и великолепный, будешь ли ты так же смел, как тогда, на охоте много лет назад? Я в тот день поразил сразу пять целей одним выстрелом, помнишь? Это тебя так восхитило? И ты прокрался за мной, шел след в след, пока я с завязанными глазами пробирался по тропе? И ты слушал, как играет моя Чэньцин, знал, что после этого вся добыча достанется нашему клану, и мы вас обойдем! Тогда ты не боялся Чэньцин. Тогда ты меня поцеловал. 

— Но ты меня не узнал. 

— Я просто притворился, что не узнал, — легко соврал Усянь. Сейчас ему и самому казалось, что тогда он действительно притворился, чтобы лишний раз его подразнить. Он игриво улыбнулся, потянул свою ленту из волос и медленно, провоцируя, завязал себе глаза. Вскинул вверх ладони, показывая, что безоружен и готов сдаться на милость победителю. Поднял лицо в ожидании. Солнце приятно грело кожу, где-то в высоте пели птицы, и действительно казалось, что сейчас — как тогда. А когда Лань Чжань склонился, заслонив собой солнце и тесно прижавшись, стало очень-очень хорошо, до такой степени, что выпускать его из объятий показалось бы ужасной мукой. Их губы встретились, сначала нежно, но потом Лань Чжань усилил напор, будто доказывая, что имеет на это право. Его язык ворвался внутрь, подчиняя и не давая опомниться. Он ухватил пальцами за подбородок совсем как в первый раз, тогда, много-много лет назад, не давая отстраниться и прервать поцелуй. Он льнул все сильнее, напористее, сминал одежду, задирая полы ханьфу. Усянь уперся ему в грудь руками, останавливая, отстраняясь. 

— Не здесь же. Вдруг кто увидит? Как же ваши строгие правила? Ты хочешь их нарушить все разом? — он решил сдернуть ленту с глаз и все прекратить, пока еще смакуя ощущение от страстного поцелуя. Но Лань Чжань не позволил ему, перехватив руку и снова прижимая ее к дереву. 

— Неважно, если увидят, — Лань Чжань снова прижался, заставив спиной упереться в ствол дерева, подхватывая под согнутое колено и воюя с завязками штанов. 

— Ты так нетерпелив, — довольно проворковал Усянь, расслабляясь в его руках. — Договорились: мы нарушим правила вместе. Хочешь, я свяжу себе еще и руки? 

Кажется, это было последней каплей. Его тут же подмяли под себя, жадно целуя куда придется: у уха, в шею, у ключицы, потом под шелк нижней рубашки, безжалостно раздирая, распахивая ткань. Лань Чжань вошел в него, лишь чуть подготовив пальцами, которые перед этим заставил облизать. Задвигался рвано, нетерпеливо, выстанывая его имя, но и не забывая следить за тем, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Усянь таял от всего этого, жадно подаваясь навстречу, ничего не видя, но оттого испытывая непривычное, острое, шальное удовольствие. 

Определенно, это надо будет повторить. Когда вернутся к себе — обязательно повторят. Непременно.

Глава 6

Вэй Усянь сидел на торце деревянного столба посреди тренировочного поля и наблюдал, как Сычжуй экзаменовал младшую группу. Неподалеку Цзинъи что-то втолковывал ученику постарше — тот почему-то был оставлен на дополнительную отработку. 

В последнее время некоторые вещи странно изменились. Например, раньше дядя Лань Цижэнь приказал, чтобы все обходили Вэй Усяня стороной. Это правило — как и все в Гусу — строго соблюдалось. Лишь слуги и временные наемные работники любили с ним поболтать — то ли от скуки, то ли потому, что он был единственным снисходившим до простого общения с ними без чопорных одергиваний. Они охотно делились слухами, историями, что привозили с собой торговцы из других округов. От них же Усянь наслушался про новые народные приметы, порою несдержанно посмеиваясь над невероятнейшим бредом, в который те, однако, верили. И вот теперь Лань Цижэнь отчего-то подобрел и позволил открыто приглядывать за ним Сычжую. А Цзинъи, разумеется, крутился поблизости, в качестве поддержки и в роли дополнительного надсмотрщика. Усянь подозревал, что идея принадлежала отнюдь не дядюшке, а на этом настоял Ванцзи. Обычно тот с первой оброненной Усянем фразы делал какие-то свои выводы — все-таки обладал потрясающей наблюдательностью, в этом ему не откажешь. Но проблема состояла в том, что в отношении всех остальных Ванцзи делал верные выводы, а вот в отношении него — нет. Стоило адептам начать спотыкаться от усталости на пробежке — Ванцзи тут же распоряжался о недолгом отдыхе. Но как только Усянь начинал ныть, что безмерно измотан тренировками с мечом, тот настаивал на немедленном продолжении. Если Цзинъи принимался спорить о чем-то после объяснения новой темы, Ванцзи молча подсовывал ему книжку с дополнительными пояснениями, и вокруг воцарялись мир и хоть недолгая, но тишина. А если Усянь озвучивал какие-то свои, не слишком лицеприятные для Гусу Лань выводы, Ванцзи охотно включался в спор и добивал своей железобетонной логикой «Раз существует, значит, оно кому-то нужно». Вот и недавно, стоило лишь Усяню нечаянно обронить, будто ему безмерно скучно, как Ванцзи решил, что Сычжуй в состоянии излечить эту самую скуку. Скорее всего, дядя уступил лишь после аргумента, что не помешают личные надсмотрщики, строго следящие за любым перемещением Старейшины Илина. Усянь не сомневался, что этот аргумент подкинул Лань Сичень, когда ему надоело смотреть на долгие препирательства между Старшим наставником ордена и Младшим. Усянь с каждым днем все больше восхищался дипломатическими умениями Лань Сиченя, определенно, без него клан Гусу давно бы вымер. Но ни истинная подоплека, ни гениальные аргументы, в которых то и дело чувствовались хорошо завуалированные подтрунивания, ничуть не облегчали участь Усяня. Скорее наоборот: приходилось больше улыбаться и притворяться, что, в свою очередь, не способствовало той уравновешенности, которой так добивался от него Ванцзи. 

Впрочем, в присутствии Сычжуя Усяню действительно становилось легче и веселее. Иногда на тренировках к ним присоединялся и Ванцзи, но лишь для того, чтобы быстро что-то скорректировать и снова скрыться в учебных комнатах. Он все отслеживал. И когда только успевал? 

Усянь спрыгнул со столба на землю, потянулся, разминая плечи. Младших уже отправили на обед, лишь некоторые чуть задержались, приводя свои луки в порядок. 

— С меткостью у них проблемы, — сказал Вэй Усянь Сычжую. — Вблизи неплохо, но стоит лишь отодвинуть мишени… 

— В пасмурную погоду обзор хуже, — встрял Цзинъи. — Много мошкары перед лицом, это отвлекает. 

Усянь пренебрежительно фыркнул. Выудил у Сычжуя две стрелы, протянул руку за его луком — тот с готовностью его тут же отдал — продемонстрировал, что плотно закрыл глаза, и выстрелил, почти не прицеливаясь. Обе стрелы угодили прямо в яблочко — в соседние друг к другу мишени. Цзинъи восхищенно ахнул, а Сычжуй сразу же направился, чтобы проверить вблизи, насколько точен был выстрел. 

— Идеально! — крикнул он оттуда и помахал рукой. 

— Пасмурно или нет, не должно иметь значения, разве вас этому не учили? Забыли про туман в городе И? Даже в таких условиях приходится сражаться. — Усяню было приятно восхищение учеников, он давно отвык от такого. Его или все побаивались, или от него брезгливо шарахались, и намного-намного реже — настороженно уважали на расстоянии. А тут удалось сделать что-то, что вызвало неподдельное восхищение, да и то случайно. Усянь широко улыбнулся, вспоминая, как в Юньмэне отрабатывали меткость на парящих в воздухе мишенях. 

— Цинь Лин, кстати, в стрельбе даст тебе фору, — сказал он Сычжую, желая чуть-чуть задеть его гордость и пробудить интерес к непривычным в Гусу тренировкам. У них ведь имеются реки с быстрым течением, очень легко придумать, как это использовать для обучения. 

— Так его обучал сам Мастер Саньду, его дядя, — протянул Цзинъи. 

Усянь опять протянул руку, требуя вложить в нее стрелы, и случайно, через плечо, заметил старшего ученика, которого недавно вразумлял Цзинъи. Тот застыл в почтительной позе и с таким восхищением следил за малейшим движением Усяня, что тому даже стало несколько неудобно. Похвастался, называется. Впрочем, молодежи всегда нужен пример для подражания, так ведь? Почему всегда им должен быть именно Ханьгуан-цзюнь? Для разнообразия пусть будет и Вэй Усянь. В этот раз он взял лишь одну стрелу и указал на вершину дальнего дерева. Там на самой верхушке темнело давно брошенное птичье гнездо. Его было почти не разглядеть. Усянь извлек из-за пазухи одну из заготовок для талисмана, вывел на ней стандартное следящее заклинание и приладил в несколько проколов талисман на стрелу. Прицелился. 

— С дополнительным грузом стрела поведет себя непредсказуемо, — прокомментировал Сычжуй. 

— И дальность полета упадет, — нахмурился Цзинъи. 

Усянь тщательно прицелился и выстрелил. Долго прицеливался больше для видимости, плевое же дело — неподвижная цель. 

— Ух ты! — не удержался от комментария ученик за спиной.

— Попал! — обрадовался Сычжуй. 

— Теперь у вас будет дополнительный и очень удобный следящий контур. Как понадобится обновить талисман — зовите. 

На этой высокой ноте Усянь хотел смыться и отдохнуть где-нибудь в укромном месте, но Сычжуй вспомнил, что отработка навыков с мечом еще не закончена на сегодня и не отпустил. Он всегда был предельно вежлив и доброжелателен, вот и сейчас преградил путь, тактично и чуть виновато отводя глаза в сторону. 

Усянь, притворившись, что рассержен, резко выхватил свой меч и сделал быстрый выпад. Но его с легкостью отбили, затем и вовсе стали теснить Усяня к краю тренировочного блока, усердно нападая. Вчера Ванцзи распорядился, чтобы отработка включала больше прыжков и полетов, но сегодня Усяню было откровенно лень сильно напрягаться, поэтому он перешел в яростное наступление, заодно отметив, что Сычжуй в последнее время усвоил кое-что новое из приемов и явно не гусуланьское. У них снова возобновились стычки с Цзинь Лином? Сычжуй не дал себя обхитрить и все-таки оттеснил Усяня в ту сторону, где начинались крыши домиков. Пришлось все-таки побегать по черепице и поуворачиваться от смелых ударов. Но Усянь предсказуемо выдохся раньше Сычжуя и неосторожно подставился под внезапный выпад. Лезвие застыло на достаточном расстоянии от его бока, Сычжуй довольно улыбнулся. Усянь устало плюхнулся на выступ крыши, жестом признавая свое поражение. Руки подрагивали, в груди, вокруг солнечного сплетения будто кто натянул с десяток невидимых струн и они неприятно вибрировали — меридианы силы не выдерживали такую нагрузку. 

Сычжуй обеспокоенно присел рядом. 

— Ты почему в детстве сбегал из Гусу? — спросил Усянь, просто чтобы отвлечь его внимание от своих дрожащих пальцев. 

Тот нахмурился, потом неопределенно пожал плечами, явно не обрадованный такой темой для разговора. 

— Лань Ванцзи же заботился о тебе? Или нет? 

— Очень хорошо заботился. 

— И?

— Он часто уходил на Ночную охоту. Я боялся, что он может не вернуться. 

— То есть ты убегал не из Гусу, а просто крался за ним следом? 

— Как получалось, — вздохнул Сычжуй. — Иногда я терял след и плутал. Иногда намеренно пугал всякое зверье, надеясь, что меня покусают, и он вернется назад ради меня. Всякое бывало, — печально признал Сычжуй. — Какое-то время он дольше обычного оставался дома, но потом опять начал уходить. 

— У всех свои обязательства, — обронил Усянь, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке. И зачем он только разбередил старую рану? О таком вспоминать, наверно, неприятно. 

— Сбегать я перестал только из-за наставника Лань Сиченя. Вернее, из-за его слов. 

Усянь вскинул голову и посмотрел на Сычжуя. 

— И что же такого он сказал?

— Что Ханьгуан-цзюнь вернется, лишь зная, что я остался в Гусу Лань. И попросил меня все время находиться тут. У нас с наставником Лань Сиченем был даже небольшой уговор: я держу слово, а меня потом возьмут с собой на охоту раньше разрешенного возраста. 

— Взяли? — в горле Усяня почему-то предательски запершило. 

— Ага, — улыбнулся Сычжуй, вспоминая. — Через год. Кроме меня были лишь взрослые, никаких учеников. Было здорово. И опасно. Ну, что опасно, я понял гораздо позже, когда вспоминал. 

— Но все же выжили? — приободрил его Усянь. — Это самое главное. 

Сычжуй вздохнул.

— Когда-то я вас очень сильно ненавидел. Не конкретно вас, а… так… — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Из-за этого меч меня не очень слушался. Ненавидеть — плохо. Но я абстрактно как-то ненавидел. Мне казалось, что не откликнуться на Призыв просто невозможно. А раз он все равно уходил и искал, значит, просто кто-то специально не находился и прятался. Но позже я как-то привык. И все наладилось. 

С каждым пояснением Усянь чувствовал все большую беспомощность: утешать он не умел, а шутить сейчас казалось неуместным. 

— Время обеда, — объявил Сычжуй, вкладывая меч в ножны и опять улыбаясь своей обычной сдержанной улыбкой — такой, какая одобряется в Гусу. 

Усянь кивнул и тоже поднялся. И дал себе слово в следующий раз расспрашивать осторожнее и куда более щадяще.


	4. Глава 7, 8

Глава 7

К удивлению Усяня, Лань Чжань оказался прав: чем больше он заставлял принуждением или же уговорами совершенствовать магическую технику, чем чаще проходили тренировки, тем становилось легче. В какой-то из дней наступил переломный момент: Усяня буквально скрутило, и он закашлялся кровью — меридианы словно бы очищались, отторгали что-то инородное, возможно, саму тьму. Повезло, что никого поблизости не оказалось — у реки в этот час адепты не околачивались, и рокот воды хорошо скрывал стоны и вскрики. Умывшись и немного придя в себя, Усянь извлек меч из ножен и сосредоточился на том, чтобы почувствовать свое ядро. Раньше оно ощущалось не больше горошины, которая иногда то пульсировала силой, то блокировалась. Сейчас в груди поселился жар, и это немного пугало. Усянь вскинул пальцы свободной руки в жесте, концентрирующем силу, и те даже немного засветились, и именно так, как и должны у того, кто идет по пути самосовершенствования. Никаких тебе мглистых всполохов, тяжести, оттягивающей руку. Маленькая победа? Только вот над чем? Над непокорным телом, отданным в дар и изначально имеющим лишь жалкие зачатки способностей к заклинательству? Или то, что должно питать ядро, наконец, отозвалось и заработало, как надо? Что ж, тогда следует чаще прислушиваться к советам Лань Чжаня, ему больше известно о том, что многие годы Усянь игнорировал и воспринимал лишь постольку-поскольку. 

Когда состояние немного улучшилось и в груди перестало жечь, словно в печке, Усянь взмахнул несколько раз мечом, разрезая воздух. Меч и раньше казался почти невесомым, а теперь так вообще воспринимался продолжением руки — давно забытое чувство, приятное. Суйбянь когда-то тоже был таким. Только вот до той силы, что позволяла и летать, и без надрыва сражаться — еще очень далеко. Ну да дорогу осилит идущий. У Вэй Усяня времени море, его новое тело значительно моложе Лань Чжаня, и, если развиваться в прогрессии, возможно, лет так через десять они снова сравняются в силе. По крайней мере, помечтать об этом никто не запретит. 

В очередной раз вскользь пожаловавшись на скуку, Вэй Усянь получил возможность иногда отлучаться в ближайший город. Впрочем, он и раньше туда ходил, но тайком и ночью или же поздним вечером, пока Лань Чжань сидел на орденских сборищах старейшин. Теперь у него появился предлог разгуливать и днем где захочется, но с обещанием делать это лишь по необходимости. В этом ему помог опять же Лань Сичень, а вот Ванцзи был категорически против, хотя его категоричность выразилась лишь в кратком «нет». Сичень в последнее время был рассеян и будто бы не в своей тарелке, но дела ордена вел исправно и улыбался, лишь когда разговор заходил о его брате, а в остальное время взгляд его был направлен в никуда, а брови грустно сведены к переносице. Усянь же тем временем многому учился. В первую очередь видеть то, что другие не замечают. И, разумеется, любимым предметом изучения у Усяня был Лань Чжань. А тот, если внимательно приглядеться, каждый день преподносил сюрпризы, и чаще — приятные. Он уже привык к постоянному подтруниванию в его адрес, легко выносил, когда Усянь частил на одной ноте: «Лань Чжань, а Лань Чжань, в твой сапог заполз паук, я его вытряхнул, но, кажется, там есть еще один, но ты ведь сапог уже надел? Все равно я заботливый! Скажи, что да!» Но порою Лань Чжаню требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы вытерпеть очередную фееричную болтовню Усяня и хоть как-то на нее отреагировать. Усянь честно пытался вести себя более сдержанно, особенно при адептах, но иногда желание растормошить Ванцзи и дождаться от него красноречивого взгляда пересиливало все, даже врожденное чувство самосохранения. С другой стороны, как его до конца разгадать, если не провоцировать? Ну и еще не помешало бы загодя проверить, как много Усяню будет позволяться, ведь разметить границы, не ошибиться в этом — самое главное в отношениях. 

Усянь мысленно делал пометки о том, как много уже успел узнать. 

Ванцзи мог возмущаться — это демонстрировали чуть дрогнувшие брови, мог упрямо не соглашаться с чем-то — тогда поджатые губы являлись этому единственным подтверждением, а мог радоваться, что ему самому не пришлось на чем-то настаивать — и тогда его глаза были сразу в пол, и ноль внимания на любой уточняющий вопрос. Все это Усянь выяснил после долгих-долгих ухищренных экспериментов и кратких подсказок Лань Сиченя. Но было еще что-то, совсем неуловимое для глаз, что Сичень легко трактовал в поведении своего брата, как непременное желание сделать все наоборот. Усяню пока такой фокус не давался: никак не выходило понять, когда Ванцзи озвучивает не то, чего хочет на самом деле. 

«Лань Чжань, тебе принести тех булочек из города, которые с острой начинкой?» Ответ был быстрым, без заминки: «Да». Усянь приносил, но Лань Чжань их не ел. 

«Лань Чжань, ты не против, если я чуть задержусь в городе и тайком проберусь после отбоя? Срочное дело». Ответ «Не против» вовсе не означал, что это действительно так. В итоге Усянь заставал его очень раздраженным и все еще не спящим. Кроме того, почему-то казалось, что его сапоги сняты в спешке, хотя и стояли настолько идеально ровно, что было не придраться. Будто Ванцзи на самом деле все время сидел на стене у главного входа и настойчиво высматривал, выжидал, дергался, а не разбирал спокойно документы у себя на столе, как должен был бы. Впрочем, утешало хотя бы то, что и Ванцзи часто ошибался на счет Усяня: не всегда понимал, когда тот шутит от скуки, а когда злится всерьез, часто верил его отговоркам, хотя не стоило бы. Пока трудно было судить, кто ведет в счете, но Усянь надеялся, что скоро переплюнет феноменальное чутье Ванцзи и станет куда догадливее его. 

А еще Усянь ловил себя на том, что, несмотря на всякие досадные мелочи, он странно счастлив. Как-то тихо, чуть с горчинкой — но счастлив. Если бы еще можно было делать все, что захочется — тогда вообще мечта, а не жизнь. Впрочем, свободный доступ в город делал его счастье чуточку больше. 

Во-первых, потому что намного свободнее дышится, когда тебя никто не знает. Вэй Усянь навострился бегать в город, предварительно облачившись в одежды приглашенного мастера из Гусу Лань, а таких было предостаточно, и горожане не могли знать всех в лицо. Во-вторых, Усянь придумал наконец, как заткнуть в себе чувство неловкости от отсутствия собственных денег. По идее, еще много лет назад, до того, как Цзян Чэн заявил, что орден отрекается от него, дядя оставил ему некоторою законную сумму на содержание. И даже официально об этом объявил. Но позже Цзян Чэн соизволил об этом забыть, впрочем, Вэй Усянь не имел претензий, особенно сейчас, после второго своего возращения в мир живых. Так что приходилось рассчитывать исключительно на свои силы, надоедать с таким вопросом Ванцзи он не собирался. 

Идея, как заработать, была до гениального простой. За время отсутствия Старейшины Илина многие ордена заклинателей взяли себе на вооружения его изобретения, но время шло, появилась новая, необычная нечисть, и потому многие его придумки устарели. Еще и мелкие торговцы, что не гнушались обманывать простой люд, разрекламировали его одноразовые талисманы на все случаи жизни. На самом деле Вэй Усянь помнил лишь о трех таких талисманах, что придумал когда-то. Например, он никогда не догадался бы сделать талисман от воровства цыплят лисицей. Но торгаши заверяли, что полоска с тремя скошенными иероглифами — подлинное изобретение Старейшины Илина. Разговорив одного из таких торгашей, что казался честнее и сообразительнее прочих, Усянь договорился с ним о торговле исключительно тем товаром, что он будет ему поставлять сам. Торгашу было без разницы, откуда Усянь мог достать такое. В итоге, спустя какое-то время, жители городка убедились, что по-настоящему действующие талисманы лишь у них, и появились постоянные клиенты. Куда сложнее оказалось арендовать постоянную комнату, где можно было бы тайком рисовать все эти талисманы и изобретать новые. В городе было дорого, и все владельцы требовали подтверждения от ордена Гусу Лань, что Усянь их адепт и что не обманывает. Получить такое подтверждение, понятное дело, не было никакой возможности, но помог случай.

Небольшое поселение, что находилось слева от дороги, ведущей в Гусу, было малонаселенным, с неторопливым сельским бытом. Гостиниц оказалось несколько, а в дальней от дороги вообще половина комнат на втором этаже пустовала. Вэй Усянь заплатил за неделю сразу, потому приходил и уходил, когда ему вздумается, а хозяин даже не возражал. Но даже небольшая плата пока ощутимо била Усяню по карману, приходилось думать, как быть дальше. Как-то вечером, когда он припозднился, сельчане суматошно попрятались и позахлопывали все свои двери. Владелец гостиницы охотно поведал, что уже всю осень им портит жизнь один мертвец. Приходит, как только садится солнце, стучит во все дома без разбору, кричит, пугает. Убийств пока не было, потому сельчане не имели права обратиться к заклинателям за помощью и им приходилось терпеть и прятаться. 

Усянь поспорил, что легко избавит их от такой простой проблемы. Сошлись на том, что если это произойдет, владелец гостиницы будет предоставлять Усяню комнату бесплатно целый год. Вообще-то в устном договоре фигурировал срок в два года, но позже владелец гостиницы от своих слов открестился и сообщил, что «видать, господин заклинатель просто ослышался, они договаривались лишь на год». Усянь рядиться не стал, тем более, что случай выпал очень любопытный, он бы и без всякого договора попытался бы его разгадать. 

Глава 8

Пока хозяин гостиницы перечислял, как мертвец успел уже навредить сельчанам, Вэй Усянь распахнул окно первого этажа и глянул на месяц, чтобы убедиться, что до полнолуния еще далеко. Лютые мертвецы обычно свою месть надолго не откладывают, несколько месяцев бесцельно бродить поблизости не станут. Да и своего прижизненного обидчика чуют легко, для этого заглядывать в каждый дом не понадобится. К фазам луны они тоже равнодушны, но бывают и исключения. 

Неподалеку вскрикнул человек, а затем раздалось постукивание и то ли бормотание, то ли тихое шипение. 

— Молодой господин заклинатель, умоляю, заприте окно! — хозяин гостиницы хотя и трусил, но усердно выглядывал из-за спины Усяня, не сумев побороть свое любопытство. 

— Можешь описать, как выглядит ваш мертвец? Он из местных? 

— Не наш он, оттуда, из-за реки вроде. Говорят, там осталась заброшенная хижина. И вещей никто не тронул, не разграбили. Боятся. Она, стало быть, как померла, почти сразу принялась бродить по округе. А отец ее от горя потом тоже того… Нашли утром на пороге сидящим. Но этот не бродит, он, как положено, в земле. 

Усянь высунулся в окно, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Мертвец оказался довольно симпатичной девушкой: обильные белила и краска на губах хорошо скрывали незначительные следы разложения. Обряжена в свадебные красные одежды, обувь изрядно сбита, значит, бродит не переставая очень давно. Что ж ей не дает покоя? Обычно лишь лютая ярость большой силы держит тело в относительной сохранности, пока месть не будет осуществлена. А у этой ни особого напора, ни нетерпения — стучит и зовет кого-то без надрыва, можно даже сказать — вежливо. 

Усянь вытащил Чэньцин, но понадеялся, что она не понадобится, он ведь обещал Ванцзи. Потом вышел во двор. 

Невеста как раз колотила в дверь соседнего дома и отчаянно скребла по ней длинными когтями. Внятно объясняться могут лишь немногие мертвецы, с призраками и то проще находить общий язык. Но Старейшине Илина любое умертвие охотно объясняет, чего оно хочет — так или иначе. Вот и теперь девушка сразу его почуяла, обратила к нему белесые глаза, наклонила голову набок — позвонки при этом противно хрустнули. Потом пошла навстречу. Чэньцин действительно не понадобилась, и Усянь снова убрал ее за пояс. После нескольких попыток расспросить, Усянь понял, что от этого мертвеца не стоит ждать помощи, придется расспрашивать местных, отправляться в селение у реки. Он, не оборачиваясь, пошел по нужной тропке, и невеста предсказуемо увязалась за ним, ведь умертвие так просто никогда не отцепляется от него, липнет, как пух с сорняка на одежду. 

Повезло, одна из местных старух поведала ему историю, озаботившись при этом и фонарь у порога засветить, и благовония разжечь. Оказалось, что девицу бросил жених, пообещал отправиться на заработки, но вскорости вернуться и засватать, как принято, по всем обычаям. Но так и не пришел, а девица сначала исхудала, потом слезами вся изошла и померла вроде как, глядя из окна вдаль, за горы. 

— Понятно, — сказал Усянь, — нереализованное желание. Будет искать его, пока не найдет. А известно, куда именно жених собирался? 

Старуха лишь покачала головой. Но указала на заброшенную хибару — темную и с продранными всеми ветрами окнами. Усянь, прихватив фонарь, побродил по хибаре, убедился, что там все давно в запустении, а следов темной магии не заметно. Невеста все время ковыляла следом, лишь на второй этаж не смогла залезть, так и кружила у лестницы. Вариантов было два: или разыскать жениха и посмотреть, чем закончится их встреча, или порубить невесту на куски и запечатать в ящике с сильной магической печатью. Развеять, конечно, Усянь тоже смог бы, но тогда придется активировать Чэньцин, а это обязательно учует Ванцзи — расстраивать его не хотелось. Усянь вздохнул: почему ради других всегда приходится идти более сложным путем? 

Велев старухе, чтобы сельчане продолжали прятаться, как и раньше, Усянь вернулся в гостиницу, попросил хозяина передать утром записку его подельнику-торгашу. У того сеть осведомителей большая, наверняка сможет выведать, куда сбежал жених. 

Бесшумно пробираясь по крышам в Гусу, Вэй Усянь мечтал лишь об одном: побыстрее залезть под одеяло и уткнуться в теплый бок Ванцзи — спать хотелось неимоверно. Он сегодня с избытком потратил сил на талисманы, а еще долго экспериментировал с мечом, пытаясь найти незатратный способ его удлинить, и потому тело настойчиво требовало отдыха. 

Ванцзи не спал. Хотя уже и лежал — в кромешной тьме и в подобающей позе для сна, которую предписывали правила Гусу Лань. Усянь разулся, скинул верхнюю одежду и быстренько устроился рядом с ним — настойчиво дрожа и демонстрируя, как сильно замерз на ночном ветру. 

— Вэй Ин. 

— Лань Чжань. 

— В следующий раз я тебя привяжу к кровати. Если ты не следуешь общему распорядку дня и ночи, придется действовать так. 

— Я не специально, но предложение мне нравится, — он прильнул еще ближе, бросая ему на грудь веточку с тремя красными цветками мэйхуа. — Пришлось кое о чем расспрашивать, везде ходить, но я все время думал о тебе, честно. Даже цветы для тебя стащил. 

Ванцзи немного оттаял после этого объяснения, приобнял. 

— Мэйхуа пахнет снегом, — после небольшой паузы обронил он. 

Но Вэй Усянь уже засыпал и ответить ничего не смог. Ему просто наконец стало тепло, и ничего не снилось.


	5. Глава 9, 10

Глава 9

Зима в этом году долго не наступала. Снег лишь несколько раз чуть припорошил листву, но на солнце быстро растаял, и в воздухе то и дело витала водяная пыль, подхваченная ветром с деревьев и кустов. 

Усянь бодро шагал по утоптанной неширокой тропинке, которая выводила прямиком к его гостинице. Одежда намокла на влажном воздухе и потяжелела. Он поежился и пожалел, что рядом нет Ванцзи — можно было бы выпросить, чтобы тот подпитал своей силой, и внутри сразу бы растеклось приятное тепло. Вообще-то неслыханное расточительство использовать так драгоценную целительную силу, но Ванцзи никогда не отказывал, если Усянь просил. Наверное, считал, что это лишний повод заставить его ядро работать как следует. И это действовало: несколько дней меч был послушнее, чем обычно. 

Пока Усянь расписывал у себя в комнатушке талисманы, явился посыльный, присланный подельником. Сведений об искомом женихе пока не было, но обещалось, что они скоро будут. Усянь устало вздохнул: как же скучно расписывать эти полоски из рисовой бумаги одним и тем же! Бумага была дешевой, рыхлой, впитывала краску больше, чем хотелось бы. А если стащить дорогую из Гусу, потом спохватятся и начнутся ненужные вопросы. Сегодня требовались стопка бытовых талисманов и две стопки — оберегающих от злых духов. Так ведь и за полдня не управиться. Может, что-нибудь соврать Сычжую и заставить того сделать это под благовидным предлогом? Вэй Усянь фыркнул: что толку от практики переписывания банальных бытовых заклинаний? Вот если изобрести что-то универсальное — раз! — и оно по желанию и от гуля защитит, и бешеных лисиц от погреба отгонит, тогда да, тогда не стыдно такое показать адепту и заставить выучить, авось пригодится. Вэй Усянь задумался. Потом нарисовал несколько знаков общей отпугивающей силы, затем разбавил их простейшим символом «слепого бегства». В идеале подобное сочетание должно будет подействовать даже на существо, начисто лишенное мозгов, значит, и на животных тоже. Неподалеку как раз закаркала ворона: после военных действий, охвативших все округа, этих гадских птиц развелось море. Усянь сложил пальцы в требуемом жесте и отправил талисман на ветку — прямо перед птицей. Та дернулась и поспешно убралась прочь. Работало. Осталось лишь переплести знаки в усиливающем эффекте наложения, ну чтобы гули и прочие тупоумные твари тоже шарахались. Готово. Но опять же… расписывать таким всю стопку? Рука отвалится. Усянь походил кругами по комнате, выглянул в окно — ни души поблизости. Скукота. В Гусу как раз заканчиваются дневные занятия, а потом обед. Вернуться или не стоит? Усянь тоскливо взглянул на недоделанные талисманы: лень — всегда двигатель прогресса, вот и теперь легче один раз помучиться, но изобрести нужное заклинание, чем день изо дня нудно делать одно и то же. Он поскреб подбородок, снова покружил по комнате в раздумьях. Должно быть что-то предельно простое, но действенное… Простое копирование не подойдет, талисман сразу потеряет силу. Когда-то в Юньмене он подшучивал над Цзян Чэном, раздваивая его стрелы и не давая таким образом попасть в цель. Отменная шалость, всегда срабатывала. Усянь выложил пустые бумажные полоски в ряд на столе, сбоку пристроил уже готовый талисман и взмахнул рукой, как требовалось. Сила, заключенная в видоизмененных иероглифах, вспыхнула и расслоилась, словно язычки пламени, затем осела на подготовленных заготовках. Получилось. Хотя технику придется доработать, слишком уж затратная, но это уже после.   
Вдруг спину обдало холодом — колючим, жалящим все нервные окончания разом. В груди противно заныло — знакомо и так не вовремя. Усянь коснулся Чэньцин: она взывала, хотя пока и не настойчиво. Что-то было не так. Усянь выглянул в окно, пытаясь определить, откуда приближаются проблемы. Одно или несколько умертвий не пробудили бы флейту. Значит, скопление ненависти и буйства должно быть на порядок сильнее и опаснее. Вэй Усянь спустился на первый этаж, кивнул хозяину гостиницы, предложившему очередной кувшин с вином, и, ничего не объясняя, вышел на улицу. 

Все было как обычно: неторопливая возня сельчан, несколько торговок зеленью устроились у дороги — никакой суеты или испуганных криков. Он углубился в лес, теперь открыто выхватывая из-за пояса Чэньцин — та все равно уже подрагивала и исходила темными всполохами. Что-то приближалось, что-то нехорошее и сильное. Буйствующее. Зачем этому нечто понадобилось мелкое поселение? Тут людей немного, поживиться нечем. В какой-то момент Усянь понял — вернее, интуитивно, на самой грани сознания уловил, — что оно пришло именно за ним. А Чэньцин ожила, потому как учуяла угрозу. Получится ли, как обычно, подчинить неизвестную тварь? На памяти Усяня еще ни одно умертвие не смогло поспорить с мощью Чэньцин, но все ведь когда-то случается в первый раз. Предчувствие было недобрым, будоражащим. Усянь вспомнил про стража: тот давно не попадался на глаза, может, снова затаился где-то в реке, а может, просто успокоился после того, как Вэнь Нин ушел. Но аура темной силы, тянущаяся откуда-то из-за деревьев, совсем не походила на ту, что принадлежала стражу. 

Вэй Усянь двинулся навстречу незваному гостю: чем быстрее разобраться с этой проблемой, тем лучше, да и ненужных свидетелей не будет. 

Сначала через кусты полезли примитивные мертвецы. Да не столько полезли, сколько поползли по земле, хватаясь руками за коряги и камни, задние конечности они теряли по дороге, так же, как и некоторые ребра и пальцы — умертвие было слишком изъеденным гниением, подняли его некачественно. Усянь всего в несколько нот, извлеченных из Чэньцин, развеял их в прах, закашлявшись от противного запаха, оставленного мертвецами. А вот затем, выламывая кусты и разбрасывая камни, на прогалину выбралось что-то уродливое: с пятью ногами, тремя руками, криво пришитыми и заламывающимися в разные стороны, одной головой сверху и двумя другими — у ребер. Дранные лохмотья когда-то дорогих одежд не скрывали землистого цвета кожу, покрытую зелеными пятнами плесени. И везде были стежки, стежки, белеющие суставы без плоти, перехваченные веревками для прочности. Эта уродина подвывала и бешено вращала глазами — сразу всеми шестью. Усянь покрылся холодным потом и едва сдержался, чтобы не полезть на дерево. Отменное было бы зрелище: злобный и опасный Старейшина Илина сам от страха скачет по веткам, словно белка. Это кто же додумался склеить сразу несколько трупов и поднять их силой общей ненависти? Кому Вэй Усянь мог настолько навредить, чтобы оно получилось вот таким? Чэньцин в его дрожащих пальцах сначала запела Подчинение, но уродина с легкостью это проигнорировала. И на Покой она тоже чихать хотела: все приближалась и приближалась, хотя и ковыляла медленно да настолько отвратно, что Усянь с трудом подавил рвотный позыв, а уж он, казалось бы, был привычен ко многому. 

Чэньцин вибрировала в пальцах все больше и больше, требовала позволить ей поднять мертвецов с ближайшего кладбища и таким образом решить проблему. Но Усянь не спешил подчиниться: не факт, что сработает, а если и сработает, то потом уже не вычислить мастера, слепившего такого странного мертвеца. Кто же управлял уродиной? Усянь медленно отступал и вертел головой в поисках хоть каких-то признаков присутствия тут еще одного заклинателя. Он извлек свой меч из ножен, мимоходом пожалев, что не умеет подобно Лань Ванцзи отправить его в полет на поражение. Надо будет научиться, любой ценой научиться — полезное ведь умение. Чэньцин агрессивно среагировала на засветившийся меч, вся изошла тьмой, даже пальцы при этом обожгла — Усянь вскрикнул. И благодаря такой встряске вспомнил, что за пазухой у него есть несколько боевых талисманов. Небрежно сунув Чэньцин за пояс, он выхватил из-под одежды всю стопку и отработанным движением отправил талисманы в те части сшитого мертвеца, которые были более подвержены воздействию. Но и облепленная сдерживающими талисманами уродина продолжала движение в его сторону. При этом так скрежетала зубами, что стало понятно — его сейчас разорвут на куски, а потом еще и все косточки разотрут в пыль. Усянь выхватил Чэньцин и снова сыграл Призыв, но теперь уже приказывая не этой гадине, а стражу. Если даже Вэнь Нин не мог справится со скелетиной-драконом, то может и эта уродина распадется на куски по швам? 

Вопреки опасениям, страж отозвался, хотя и не сразу: выполз из какого-то заброшенного колодца, разломав при этом весь деревянный околодок. Вот любит он воду, в любой грязной луже готов обосноваться. Усянь на миг занервничал: страж имел такой вид, будто не мог определиться, кто здесь враг, а кому надо подчиняться. Но не узнать призыв Чэньцин он просто не мог, она его подняла, она и должна была подчинить. Силен этот страж, ой, силен, имеет собственную волю. Ну или его прижизненное устремление слишком странно переросло в непонятное теперь посмертное, такое просто не способно чему-либо подчиняться. Уродина переключилась на стража, завязалась драка, а Усянь вспрыгнул на нижнюю ветку ближайшего дерева, устроился поудобнее — как зритель. За пазухой оставались еще два талисмана — на всякий случай, авось не понадобятся. 

Глава 10

Схватка продлилась недолго: страж особо не церемонился, извивался угрем, давил лапами, а уродина, спасовав, тут же была отозвана назад тем, кто ее и натравил на Усяня. Все-таки неугомонные эти нынешние кланы: никак не забудут про утерянный кусок печати, стараются всякими неприглядными способами втихаря прибрать его к рукам. Кто в этот раз озаботился, интересно? И теперь однозначно продвинулся в умениях — вон как поработал над многорукой уродиной. Усяню, к слову, и в голову не пришло экспериментировать и собрать конструктор из кусков и прочего мусора. Потому как хлопотное это дело: каждая часть будет пытаться воссоединиться со своей же, а чужое — отторгать. Ну или нескольких мертвецов должна вести общая ненависть, да настолько мощная, что им будет без разницы в каком виде добиваться желаемого. Вэнь Нина все-таки лучше держать подальше отсюда — не хочется, чтобы пострадал. 

Усянь вернулся в гостиницу, торопливо закончил с талисманами, приноровившись создавать копии относительно легко. С таким усовершенствованием дело пошло на порядок быстрее. 

— Молодой господин заклинатель, — внезапно привязался к нему хозяин гостиницы. — Вы имя-то свое скажите, известное оно небось, понимаю, но я никому не проговорюсь, хотите поклянусь? 

Усянь напрягся: неужели тот сумел выследить его в лесу и все видел? Догадался уже, кто он? 

— Не сердитесь, но после известия, что вы спасете нас от чумовой невесты, заказы поступают даже из других поселений. Мы не особо богатые, сами понимаете, в могущественные кланы идти с незначительными просьбами не посмеем, а вы — доступны и вызываете уважение. Только сельчане хотят знать, как звать-именовать, на кого надежды возлагать. 

— Не богаты, говоришь? — значит, пронесло, не признал, Усянь облегченно улыбнулся. 

— Расплатимся, расплатимся, не волнуйтесь, но чем-нибудь из хозяйства. Дичи наловим, утварь какую-нибудь дадим — не обидим. 

— Скажешь, мастер я молодой, пока без особых заслуг. Если найдутся смельчаки, что пойдут уточнять, числится ли некий Фейчан* среди приглашенных мастеров Гусу Лань, то, определенно, каждый адепт подтвердит, что понимает, о ком ведется речь. И к слову о дичи: карпов мне принеси, проверим, насколько вы платежеспособны. 

Хозяин обрадовано закивал:

— Каких предпочитаете? Жареных или на пару и с овощами? Я мигом приготовлю. Сам приготовлю! 

— Сырых мне, непотрошеных. И покрупнее, не схалтурь. 

После этих слов радость как-то сразу схлынула с лица хозяина гостиницы, а вид сделался задумчивым. Очередные сплетни поползут, понял Усянь, что он живьем всех ест, а рыбьей кровью талисманы рисует. Разубеждать сельчан Усянь не спешил, такая слава ему была на руку: чем больше опасаются, тем меньше под ногами путаются и подглядывают. 

Карпы оказались свеженькими, золотистыми, с яркой краснотой по боку и плавникам, не на мелководье их вылавливали — уж точно. Усянь пробрался в глубину леса, к ключу, что бил из-под большого камня, туда сельчане не ходили, считали место гиблым и опасным. Усянь почистил, помыл рыбу, наткнул на палки и пристроил у костра — обжаривать до румяной корочки. Пока ожидал, решил поэкспериментировать с мечом. Имя ему никакое так и не придумывалось, а ученическое давно стерлось — как только Усянь взял его в руки, как понял, что теперь меч его, так имя и истаяло. Сделав несколько плавных взмахов мечом и развернувшись напротив садящегося солнца, Усянь придирчиво изучил лезвие, пуская солнечных зайчиков серебристым острием. Меч был идеальным во всех смыслах и будто родным, но каждый раз удлинять его слишком уж хлопотно. Усянь решил схитрить и использовать то же заклинание, которым недавно копировал талисманы. Если добавить длины того же состава да слить воедино нужным заклинанием, должно получиться прочно, и не понадобится никакая дополнительная температурная обработка. Но что-то пошло не так: меч мелко завибрировал, неравномерно засветился, то удлиняясь, как задумано, то возвращаясь к первоначальному состоянию. Может, сказалась усталость Усяня — он сегодня слишком много сил не на то потратил, может, капля его крови испортила все дело — порезался, пока чистил рыбу. В итоге меч даже выгнуло, и Усянь испуганно прервал заклинательство. Но было поздно: меч сверкнул, звякнул и… раздвоился, разделился. От рукояти до кончика — идентичная копия. Усянь в панике проверил все показатели — один в один, не придерешься. Как теперь убирать в ножны — большой вопрос. Да и прозрачнее лезвие стало, Лань Чжань точно это заметит и наверняка расстроится, Усянь же ему обещал, что никак меч не испортит, а что же теперь? Недолго думая, Усянь свел пальцы в отменяющем жесте и применил обратное заклинание. Хоть бы что — как было, так и осталось, а сил у него ни на что больше не осталось. В груди, у солнечного сплетения, противно заныло, и Усянь по привычке потер это место ладонью. Взяв в обе руки по мечу, он взмахнул ими, стараясь повторить движение синхронно. И как только это получилось, мечи тонко зазвенели, засветились. Усянь расслабил пальцы, позволяя им притянуться друг к другу и слиться воедино. С трудом переведя дыхание от восторга, он подумал, что любая гениальная придумка всегда рождается спонтанно. Худа без добра, как говорится… Если немного поэкспериментировать, то можно добиться, чтобы одна копия легко удлиняла другую. Но это уже не сейчас — темнело, рыба доготовилась и пора было отправляться домой. Усянь еще пару дней назад задумал угостить чем-нибудь Лань Чжаня, очень хотелось его удивить и порадовать после того, как тот опять готовил специально для него. А Вэй Усянь если и умел что-то жарить, то лишь на костре да незатейливо. Карпы как раз теперь удачно подвернулись. Третья удача за день — как-то даже странно, подозрительно. Впрочем, как только Лань Чжань учует остаточные следы воздействия Чэньцин, вся удача разом закончится. И жареная рыба — хоть небольшой, но подкуп, и тем более в этот раз почти без специй, взять-то их было неоткуда. 

________________________  
• Фейчан 非常 fēicháng – переводится как «выходящий за рамки», особенный. Или как «бедствие». Разумеется, с фатальным в Гусу Лань сейчас можно связать лишь Вэй Ина, никого больше, адепты это легко подтвердят


	6. Глава 11

К главному входу Вэй Усянь подошел как раз за несколько минут до отбоя. Едва он занес ногу за границу арки в разрешенное время, как ему навстречу вышагнул не дежурный адепт, а сам Лань Ванцзи. 

— Лань Чжань! — обрадовался он, хотя и сильно удивился. — Я ничего не нарушаю! Видишь, я успел вовремя. — Усянь улыбнулся и помахал веткой с наколотой на ней рыбой. — С чего ты сам сегодня на дежурстве? — он только сейчас заметил, что верхняя накидка на нем дорожная, а не домашняя. 

— Я не дежурю, — он глянул в сторону, Усянь проследил за его взглядом, и там как раз происходила пересменка на ночное дежурство, адепты менялись на посту. 

— Уходишь на Ночную охоту? — расстроился Усянь, нахмурившись: как всегда его инициативы приходятся не вовремя. — Могу составить тебе компанию. Идет? 

— Я не на Охоту, — взгляд у Ванцзи отчего-то был взволнованным, а губы сжаты плотнее обычного. — Что случилось? 

Вэй Усянь не сразу сообразил, что эта обеспокоенность имела отношение к нему самому. 

— Все в порядке, о чем ты? 

— Я почувствовал опасность некоторое время назад. Пока понял, что это не из-за А-Юаня, задержался, — он перестал вглядываться в его лицо и теперь красноречиво сверлил взглядом Чэньцин, все-таки почуяв ее недобрую ауру, не до конца пока растворившуюся. 

Усянь обворожительно и, насколько это было возможно, безмятежно улыбнулся, снова демонстрируя пахнущую углями рыбу. 

— Я дома, все в порядке, так, всякие мелочи, позже расскажу. Веришь мне? 

Ванцзи стойко выдержал атаку еще одной лучезарной улыбки, медленно кивнул, отступая и пропуская внутрь. Но почти сразу же, как только адепты им поклонились и перестали за ними следить, жестко вцепился в плечо и потащил к их домику. 

— Я тоже соскучился, — пошутил Усянь, даже не пытаясь вырваться. — И у меня есть объяснение. У меня даже несколько объяснений. Но сначала поедим, ладно? 

— Чэньцин, — обронил Ванцзи, как только за ними прикрылась дверь. 

Вэй Усянь невозмутимо прошагал внутрь, пристроил рыбу на столике, убедился, что чайник установлен на угли — Ванцзи озаботился этим раньше, пока его ждал, видимо. 

— Я решил, что сегодня моя очередь устроить сюрприз. Смотри, я зажарил рыбу специально для тебя. Сам зажарил. Иди сюда, садись. 

Ванцзи не сдвинулся с места. И вид имел настолько суровый, что впору занервничать. Но Вэй Усянь знал, что чем суровее он сейчас, тем мягче станет, когда ему все объяснить. Объяснить без лишних уточнений, разумеется. Не хватало еще расстраивать понапрасну. Вэй Усянь не собирался врать, но и дозировано выдавать правду тоже умел, не впервой такое делать. 

— Чэньцин, — повторил Ванцзи и еще больше нахмурился. 

— Ты же знаешь, как нетерпелив становится меч, когда к нему долго не прикасаться? Вот и с моей флейтой так же. Она уже с неделю ловит малейшие колебания опасности, даже если та грозит не мне. Лучше иногда дать ей чуть воли, чем позже получить неуправляемый выброс. Тем более сегодня был повод. К небольшому поселению у дороги выбрели несколько мертвецов, я был неподалеку, решил сделать хорошее дело и заодно угомонить Чэньцин. Мечом тоже немного поорудовал, поупражнялся. И за это даже заработал несколько благодарных улыбок от сельчанок. Они там такие красивые, глаз просто не отвести. Иди сюда, а то рыба совсем остынет. Я сделал так, как тебе может понравиться, она не острая, представь себе. 

Ванцзи все-таки дал себя уговорить, снял верхнюю накидку, присел напротив, но пока продолжал буравить обеспокоенным взглядом. 

Усянь вручил ему его порцию, а в свою вгрызся с аппетитом, поняв, что проголодался не на шутку. 

— Кстати, как ты мог почувствовать то, что происходило далеко от Гусу?

— Далеко я и не могу. Но знаю, когда ты удаляешься от той границы, после которой я уже не чувствую. 

— Ты сказал про опасность. 

— Это другое. Это… — он моргнул после затянувшейся паузы, не сумев сформулировать. 

— Что-то тянет внутри, будто царапает и изводит? — понял Усянь. — Знаю, бывает. Но уверяю, сегодня для такого беспокойства не было особых причин. Просто еще один день с мелкими проблемами. К тому же не забывай, я всегда выхожу сухим из воды, все это говорят, все завидуют. Но это действительно так, ничего с этим не могу поделать, — он снова улыбнулся. — Порою мне кажется, что это такое последнее благословение от родителей: передать мне всю неслучившуюся когда-то с ними удачу. Так что забудь. Все хорошо. — Усянь выжидательно глянул на все еще не тронутую им рыбу, наигранно нахмурился. — Тебе не нравится? 

— Мне нравится все, что ты делаешь. 

— Кроме Чэньцин. 

— Мне понравится, когда ты сможешь с этим справиться. 

— Договорились. Кстати, еще один момент, — Усянь вынул меч из ножен. — Лучше чтоб ты узнал об этом раньше, чем наоборот. И лучше от меня, чем от кого-то другого. В общем… извини, так получилось, я не специально. 

Ванцзи с изумлением взирал на две копии меча в руках Усяня. 

— Я не до конца пока разобрался с этим эффектом, но думаю тут больше плюс, чем минус. И он в любой момент снова воссоединяется. Совсем как мы с тобой, да? — Усянь синхронно взмахнул руками и продемонстрировал, как мечи засверкали и слились в один. 

Похоже Ванцзи был настолько потрясен, что даже не рискнул притронуться ни к мечу, ни к ножнам. 

— Я обещал его не испортить, и я честно не хотел, оно как-то само. Если тебя это беспокоит, можно поискать заклинание, которое вернет все так, как было. Уверен, такое заклинание должно быть. 

Теперь Ванцзи придирчиво изучал уже не меч, а его самого, и в следующее мгновение с его пальцев сорвалась искрящаяся сила и проверила состояние ядра, как он делал время от времени после особенно усердных тренировок Усяня. 

— О таком я только когда-то читал, — наконец сказал он. — Видеть не приходилось. 

— Что именно? 

— То, что ты сделал с мечом. Управлять им на большом расстоянии несложно, и ускорять его вращения — тоже. Но двойной эффект… 

— Так ты не сердишься? — понял главное Усянь. — Хорошо. А то возвращать его в прошлое состояние мне на самом деле не хочется. Так ведь удобнее? 

— Я покажу тебе специальные приемы. Завтра. Об этом я тоже читал. 

Усянь устало зевнул, пряча за этим свое небывалое удивление: у Ванцзи был такой довольный вид, будто он внезапно обнаружил занятную игрушку, которую не терпелось тут же изучить во всех деталях. Усянь отобрал у него уже почти доеденную рыбу, вручил и меч, и ножны, а сам направился к тазу и кувшину с теплой водой и полотенцами. Сначала сам умылся ароматной водой, избавляясь от рыбного запаха, потом смочил из кувшина несколько белых тканевых салфеток и вернулся в Ванцзи, увлеченно исследующего меч. Руки у него и так были чистыми, ел тот всегда предельно аккуратно, но Усянь не удержался и по очереди обтер его ладони, а потом и каждый палец по отдельности. Сначала Ванцзи нетерпеливо перехватил меч в другую руку, пока Усянь трудился над его правой, и продолжил во что-то там всматриваться, как-то проверять, но позже замер и переключился всецело на Усяня. На то, как он вел белой шелковой тканью по его кисти, оставляя влажный след, как обводил каждую подушечку пальца, как брал другую салфетку, еще пока теплую и ароматную от воды, возвращался на то же место, где остались капельки воды с прошлого раза… Когда Усянь отложил использованные салфетки в сторону и прижался лбом к его теплой ладони, Ванцзи тихо выдохнул. Меч сразу же оказался где-то на столе, в стороне от них, а Ванцзи нежно запустил пальцы другой руки ему в волосы, не решаясь отнять перехваченную ладонь, и распуская ленту, помогая прядям волос рассыпаться по плечам, перебирая их. 

— С тобой всегда так хорошо, — прошептал Усянь, наконец отрываясь от его кисти и поднимая на него глаза. — Мне кажется, что даже если когда-нибудь ты решишь перерезать мне горло или примешься пытать, то и тогда мне все будет нравиться. 

— Этого не произойдет. Почему ты заговорил о плохом? 

— Сболтнул, не подумав, — Усянь обезоруживающе улыбнулся, проворно усаживаясь сверху на Ванцзи. Он не умел долго грустить, а щемящую нежность, невесть откуда взявшуюся и разлившуюся где-то внутри, надо было срочно чем-то загасить. Поэтому он развеселился, раззадоривая и Лань Чжаня, покрывая поцелуями его шею, подбородок, не позволяя перенять инициативу и скользнуть языком себе в рот. Он дразнил и дразнил, целуя везде, но избегая губ, пока не добился нетерпеливого, приглушенного рыка и рук, поспешно стягивающих с него одежду. И сделал вид, что сдался, позволяя наконец себя жарко поцеловать, напористо и с мягкими покусываниями. Ванцзи хотел было потянуть его в сторону кровати, но Усянь качнул головой: нет, хочу так, здесь. Показалось вдруг невозможным прерваться хотя бы ненадолго. Он повел бедрами, откровенно потершись, в очередной раз радуясь тому, как быстро заводится Ванцзи, как внимательно ловит каждое его движение, как легко подстраивается. Совсем избавиться от одежды не было никаких сил, но скованность движений из-за стянутых наспех, перекрутившихся чуть ли не жгутами одеяний, только добавляла остроты и желания. Усянь наклонился вперед, ложась грудью на него, выцеловывая дорожку на шее, спускаясь к острому кадыку, дразнящее прихватывая его зубами. И довольно фыркнул, уловив предвкушающую дрожь, в то время как Ванцзи нетерпеливо вцепился ему в бедра. Усянь еще сильнее вжался в него, перенося весь свой вес вперед, но не помогая удержаться на месте руками, как делал обычно. Ванцзи раздосадовано выдохнул, что приходится отвлекаться на такие мелочи, чуть сместился назад, выравнивая их, балансируя, сидя на пятках. Усянь провел пальцами по своим губам, дразняще облизал их, посасывая, и снова довольно фыркнул: глаза Ванцзи вспыхнули настолько жадным огнем, что тело Усяня в ответ тут же отозвалось не менее будоражащим нетерпением. Но легко сдаваться Усянь сегодня не планировал. Он потянулся к губам Ванцзи, толкнулся пальцами к его языку, заставляя увлажнить их еще сильнее. Тот с готовностью подчинился, и это возбудило еще сильнее. Усянь двинул бедрами навстречу, уже плохо себя контролируя. Скользнул рукой вниз, сам себя подготовливая и пока не позволяя Ванцзи касаться себя так же. И только после того, как поза Ванцзи сделалась совсем раскрытой и отчаянно требовательной, Усянь рукой направил в себя его член, медленно двинулся вниз-вверх, выбивая сдавленный стон и целуя предельно разгоряченного Ванцзи. Ускорился, выгибаясь в его руках и запрокидывая голову, не сдержался, застонал в голос. И оказался подхвачен под поясницу, опрокинут на циновку спиной, очень неудачно спеленут по рукам собственной неудобно распахнутой рубашкой. Ванцзи двигался все ускоряясь, прикусывая его кожу у ключицы, затем, сбиваясь, зализывал свои укусы и снова доводил резкими толчками до изнеможения и желания стонать, срывая голос. Усянь закусил губу, подстраиваясь и под его сбивчивое дыхание, и под жадные толчки во всю длину, сжался так, чтобы быть совсем тесным и вызвать возглас одобрения. И отдался на волю обрушившегося на него наслаждения, выплескиваясь, даже не помогая себе рукой, а вместо этого отчаянно цепляясь за складки их перепутавшихся одежд. Подумал, что если ничего не почувствовать под пальцами — непременно куда-то провалится, растеряет все ориентиры. 

В себя Усяня привело лишь с трудом восстанавливающееся дыхание Ванцзи, опаляющее его шею и ухо. Руки занемели, губы пересохли, на груди зудели следы от зубов, но в этом было особое удовольствие, так же как и в осознании, насколько легко удается свести Ванцзи с ума, такого терпеливого и сдержанного во всех остальных случаях жизни. Усянь сыто улыбнулся, когда его подхватили и все-таки уложили в кровать, приобняли и заботливо укутали одеялом. 

Его очередную выходку ему простили, даже если и поверили не до конца. А завтра будет новый день и новая возможность загладить пусть и не осознанную до конца, но все-таки вину. Возможность точно будет…


End file.
